PARK Legacy
by aleeoh
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah pewaris seluruh harta keluarga Park. Kim Jongin, namja pembunuh yang masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Oh Sehun, keturunan Oh yang menjalankan takdirnya. Inilah cerita tentang mereka! CHAPTER 2 Warn! YAOI,BL,OOC,etc. Pair! Chankai.
1. Chapter 1

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan Park Chanyeol?"

Dua orang pria dengan tinggi yang tidak jauh berbeda berjalan menyusuri lorong sebuah gedung besar. Suara langkah mereka terdengar begitu jelas dengan tempo cepat. Panjang-panjang dan terkesan terburu-buru. Atau mungkin hanya salah satu diantara mereka yang terburu-buru? Dua lelaki itu bahkan tak menghiraukan salam hormat orang-orang yang menyapa mereka. Bertolak sekali dengan kesan tenang dan senyum ramah yang mereka berikan setiap hari. Entah itu benar-benar tersenyum atau hanya sebuah formalitas sebagai pemegang kuasa yang diharuskan untuk berlaku demikian. Sedikitnya hal itu membuat orang sekitarnya mendadak heran dan sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang hendak mereka lakukan.

Oh Sehun, salah satu dari pria itu melonggarkan sedikit dasinya. Tidak begitu heran dengan tingkah pria disampingnya yang sama sekali tidak mengindahkan pertanyaannya beberapa detik lalu. Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak begitu suka mengikuti orang yang berjalan cepat seperti Chanyeol—pria di sampingnya—hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati. Mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol yang seperti ini adalah Chanyeol dengan keputusan mutlaknya.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat parkir. Dengan cepat Sehun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak membuka pintu kemudi.

"Kemana supirmu?"

"Aku membiarkannya pergi. Aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang hal ini."

Park Chanyeol, pria itu akhirnya buka suara setelah lama mendiamkan Sehun. Walaupun dia sedikit murka dengan Sehun, tapi kenyataannya Sehun adalah orang yang paling dia percaya sampai saat ini. Begitulah takdir Oh Sehun.

"Ku harap kau tidak akan menyesal dengan pilihan ini."ucap Sehun dengan pandangan serius.

"Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Chanyeol menjawab dengan tegas. Tak lupa menambahkan senyum penuh keyakinan miliknya. Mencoba meyakinkan orang kepercayaannya itu bahwa keputusan ini sudahlah yang paling benar.

"Ayo kita harus cepat. Aku tidak mau sampai terlalu malam."

Chanyeol membuka pintu yang lagi-lagi dicegah Sehun.

"Biar aku yang menyetir."

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas sebelum menuju kursi penumpang. Dia yakin mau tidak mau, terpaksa atau tidak, Sehun pasti akan tetap mengikuti semua pilihannya.

"Keselamatan Tuan Park adalah tanggung jawab keluarga Oh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PARK LEGACY**

**CHAPTER 1**

_By Oh Michele_

Main Cast :

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Rated : T

Warning :

YAOI,BL,OOC,typos,etc.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil itu terparkir di depan sebuah bangunan yang tampak mengerikan. Gedung yang tampak sangat tua dan tertutup. Bagian atasnya kotor dan tak terawat. Walaupun tempat ini milik Negara, namun pemerintah tidak begitu memperhatikan kelayakan tempat ini. Selain karena lokasinya yang cukup jauh dari pusat, penghuni di dalamnya dapat dipastikan hanyalah orang-orang terbuang dan terlupakan yang pasti juga tidak penting untuk diurusi. Lagi pula untuk apa kau mengurusi orang yang sakit jiwa?

Sehun memberikan mantel bulu yang ada dalam mobil kepada Chanyeol. Hawa disini cukup dingin mengingat tempat ini dekat dengan pantai. Suasana sedikit mencekam, ini memang sudah malam walaupun belum tengah malam.

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan gedung itu. Melihat setiap sudutnya walau hanya kesan mengerikan dan kotor yang bisa dia tangkap.

"Tuan?"

Sehun hampir meloncat saat melihat sosok yang menepuk pundaknya. Hanya hampir karena dia kembali ke mode tenangnya setelah menetralisir dengan cepat keterkejutannya.

"Sedang apa malam-malam disini? Apa anda ada urusan?"Tanya Pria tua dengan obor di tangannya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara orang lain segera menghampiri Sehun.

"Bisa kau antarkan aku pada pengurus tempat ini?"ucap Chanyeol mendahului Sehun yang hendak bicara.

"Tentu. Kebetulan pengurus tempat ini belum pulang."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa lebih cepat meninggalkan tempat ini. Ayo!"

Sehun berjalan mendahului sementara Chanyeol berjalan santai dengan pria tua disampingnya. Ia terus tersenyum sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Kalau saya boleh tau, ada urusan apa anda kemari malam-malam?"

Senyum Chanyeol sedari awal tidak memudar. Mendengar pertanyaan pria ini, senyumnya menjadi makin lebar dan menunjukkan ketidak sabaran.

"Aku hendak menjemput orang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namanya Kim Jongin."

Chanyeol dan Sehun mengikuti langkah Kepala Rumah Sakit. Mereka terus memandang berkeliling. Waktu yang sudah menunjukkan malam hari membuat tempat itu semakin menyeramkan dan terasa mencekam. Penerangan disini sangatlah minim. Tak jarang terdengar suara-suara aneh dari tiap kamar yang mereka lewati.

"Dasar orang gila."gerutu Sehun saat ada sebuah teriakan kencang yang mengagetkannya.

"Ayahnya yang memiliki banyak hutang berencana akan menjual ibunya sebagai bayaran. Jongin yang saat itu berumur empat belas tahun murka dan membunuh ayahnya. Karena tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, secara tidak sengaja dia membunuh ibunya juga."

Chanyeol hanya terus mendengar cerita dari Kepala Rumah Sakit, sementara Sehun terus memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk membatalkan semua ini. Setelah mendengar cerita tentang Jongin, Sehun makin tidak yakin dengan keputusan Chanyeol. Ah apa Park itu sudah sama gilanya dengan orang-orang disini?

"Jongin sempat mendekam di penjara hingga ia tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang membawanya pergi. Dan seperti yang kalian dengar beberapa bulan belakangan banyak terjadi kasus pembunuhan dan pelakunya adalah dia. Kasus terakhir yang membuatnya tertangkap adalah dia membunuh anak dari pemilik perusahaan penyelundup senjata terbesar di Negara ini."

"Penyelundup senjata?" wajah Chanyeol mengeras.

"Tentu saja mereka memiliki orang dalam untuk membuat semua ini menjadi rapi." Sehun menyahut.

"Setelah beberapa hari di penjara, dia dinyatakan gila dan dibawa kemari. Dan—oh kita sudah sampai."

Chanyeol dan Sehun sontak berhenti. Mengamati pintu besi berkarat yang ada dihadapan mereka. Tampak dingin dan kotor. Benar-benar tidak bisa menduga makhluk apa yang bisa hidup di dalam sana.

"Ku rasa aku mengantar sampai disini saja."

Suara Kepala Rumah Sakit membuyarkan lamunan mereka berdua. Chanyeol memberi kode pada Sehun dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Terima kasih. Apa aku boleh meminta kuncinya?" ucap Sehun menyerahkan amplop yang terlihat cukup tebal pada Kepala Rumah Sakit.

Kepala Rumah Sakit menerima amplop itu dan menyerahkan tiga kunci pada Sehun.

"Itu kunci ruangan dan kunci rantai tangan dan kakinya."

"Dia dirantai?!"

Sehun terkejut namun lebih terkejut lagi melihat Kepala Rumah Sakit yang pergi sambil tertawa-tawa melihat uang yang ia berikan.

"Sial! Jadi dia gila juga?!"

"Ada apa Hun?" Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Ayo cepat selesaikan ini sebelum aku ikut menjadi gila."

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol akan memasukkan kunci itu sebelum Sehun menahannya.

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa?"

Sehun melihat Chanyeol dengan serius. Sungguh ia masih membenarkan pernyataan dalam benaknya bahwa Chanyeol itu sudah gila, tapi dengan dia yang tidak mencegah hal ini terjadi itu berarti dia sama gilanya dengan Chanyeol. Tidak. Dia tidak gila dan akan menghentikan ini.

"Kau yakin? Jangan bercanda lagi Tuan Park. Sebagai penasehat keluarga Park, aku mengingatkanmu bahwa orang di dalam sana adalah pembunuh,orang gila,tidak waras atau apa pun sebutannya. Dan kau sebaiknya berpikir ulang. Jangan mengikuti insting atau mimpi gilamu. Coba pakai logikamu. Dia itu orang gila! Bahkan dia dirantai kau tau?!" Sehun berteriak di akhir.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa kemudian berubah kembali serius.

"Kalau aku tidak benar-benar yakin, aku tidak akan sampai sejauh ini."

Sehun tahu sejak awal, Chanyeol tidaklah labil dalam mengambil keputusan. Dia pasti sudah memikirkan semuanya. Tapi masalahnya adalah fakta Kim Jongin itu orang gila. Apa Chanyeol tidak memikirkan kenyataan itu?

"Instingku mengatakan dia tidak gila."

Sehun masih diam.

"Dan jangan pernah ragukan insting seorang Park. Aku dibentuk untuk itu."

Maka dengan tanpa keraguan Chanyeol membuka pintu besi yang terasa dingin di tangannya.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia dapat adalah gelap hingga ia dapat melihat seseorang yang duduk terantai dan disinari cahaya bulan dari jendela bertralis besi. Lelaki itu masih belum menyadari keberadaan orang lain hingga Chanyeol mengambil langkah. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata itu masih semurni dan seteduh terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya.

"Kim Jongin?"

"Namaku Kai."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial, jadi kita salah kamar?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Next Chapter**

_Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sehun merutuki mengapa ia terlahir sebagai seorang Oh._

"_Tunggu. Kau jangan terlalu dekat. Ingat dia gila dan pembunuh."_

_Keluarga Park adalah keluarga terkaya nomor satu. Harta mereka melimpah ruah dan tak terhitung._

"_Jadi kau Kim Jongin?"_

"_Apa maumu?"_

"_Yang kuinginkan adalah…."_

.

.

.

.

**Note :**

**Hallo hallo semua ._. bagaimana kabar kalian? Lama tidak berjumpa. Masih ingat denganku? -_- Lupa juga gapapa sih. Aku datang dengan FF Chankai baru. Tenang ini uda ada lanjutannya kok tinggal nunggu respon kalian aja. Gimana ceritanya? -_- Aku tau ini aneh banget. Tapi selama aku berdiam diri ga bikin FF itu sebenernya karena kemalesanku untuk buka laptop. Jadi semua ide numpuk aja di otak. Terus akhirnya aku ga tahan dan akhirnya nyalain laptop dan jadilah ff ini. **

**Akhir-akhir ini lagi deman Chankai kan? Dan sepertinya aku juga kena demam itu deh hahahaha. Eits tapi aku ga ngelupain Sehun kok buktinya aku tetep masukin dia di cerita ini hehehehe.**

**Oh iya buat yang nungguin ceritaku yang lain… maafkan aku ya sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan mereka -_- dari pada akhirnya maksa loh ntar jadi aku mutusin buat ga nerusin ff itu. Maaf ya maaf….. aku memang brengsek -_-**

**Nah, kalian udah selesai kan baca cerita ini? Jangan lupa review ya ^^ Aku pengen tau respon kalian.**

**Oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…**

**Bye! Mwah!**

_**Oh Michele**_


	2. Chapter 2

**PARK LEGACY**

_By Oh Michele_

Main Cast :

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Rated : T

Warning :

YAOI,BL,OOC,typos,etc.

.

.

.

"_**Dan jangan pernah ragukan insting seorang Park. Aku dibentuk untuk itu."**_

_**Maka dengan tanpa keraguan Chanyeol membuka pintu besi yang terasa dingin di tangannya.**_

_**Pemandangan pertama yang ia dapat adalah gelap hingga ia dapat melihat seseorang yang duduk terantai dan disinari cahaya bulan dari jendela bertralis besi. Lelaki itu masih belum menyadari keberadaan orang lain hingga Chanyeol mengambil langkah. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata itu masih semurni dan seteduh terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya.**_

"_**Kim Jongin?"**_

"_**Namaku Kai."**_

.

.

"_**Sial, jadi kita salah kamar?" **_

Chapter 2

.

.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini benar bisa membuatnya gila. Ia sudah lelah. Ini sudah sangat malam. Ia ingin pulang, berendam, dan tidur. Ah kebiasaannya. Hidupnya sudah serba berkecukupan sedari kecil, namun kali ini Sehun merutuki mengapa ia terlahir sebagai seorang Oh yang harus terus mengabdi pada Park. Padahal keluarganya juga sudah terhitung kaya di Negara itu. Ah sial memikirkan ini jangan sampai dia jadi gila juga.

"Tidak. Ini kamar yang benar."

Sehun terheran-heran. Chanyeol masih terpaku memandang anak yang dirantai di hadapan mereka. Matanya tak berkedip sekalipun seakan terkena sihir. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kim Jongin dan Sehun dengan cepat menahannya.

"Tunggu. Kau jangan terlalu dekat. Ingat dia gila dan pembunuh."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tak apa Sehun. Dia dirantai lihat? Lebih baik kau pergi keluar. Aku butuh waktu berdua dengannya."

"Membiarkanmu berdua dengan orang gila dan pembunuh? Aku masih sangat menyayangkan nyawaku. Kalau kau mati ditangannya, aku akan mati di tangan ayahku."

Mendengar lagi-lagi Sehun mencoba untuk mencegahnya, Chanyeol membuang senyumnya. Kali ini dia menatap Sehun dengan tak biasa. Yah meskipun Sehun sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan itu, namun dia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Sehun hanya bisa diam. Bagi seorang Oh, perintah Park mutlak harus dipatuhi. Dia berjalan keluar akhirnya.

Setelah Sehun keluar, perhatian Chanyeol kembali tertuju pada seseorang yang sedari tadi juga memandangnya. Tiap langkah yang diambilnya menghasilkan bunyi yang menggema dalam ruangan.

"Jadi apa maumu?"

"Kau Kim Jongin?"

"Sudah ku katakan, aku adalah Kai."

Chanyeol berjalan semakin dekat. "Hmm baiklah kalau begitu Kai…."

"Aku ingin membebaskanmu dari tempat ini."

Jongin sekarang dapat melihat jelas wajah Chanyeol saat mereka sudah berhadapan. Mereka diterangi cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat celah-celah jendela, satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan itu. Tangan Chanyeol mengelus pipi yang tampak kotor itu. Mengangkat dagu Jongin hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan tajam namja itu. Dapat Jongin rasakan bahwa orang dihadapannya ini memiliki aura yang kuat. Jongin pernah merasakan aura ini. Aura yang dapat menariknya dalam sebuah…. Masalah?

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Chanyeol tertawa sekilas. "Apa kau tidak suka berbasa-basi? Ayolah, aku tidak terlalu suka buru-buru."

Jongin menggeram. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Yang aku tahu, semua orang memberi tidak pernah cuma-cuma." Jongin menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Hahaha anak yang manis." Chanyeol kembali tertawa.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku menginginkan sesuatu."

Pandangan Chanyeol berubah serius hingga dapat membuat tubuh Jongin membeku seketika. Secara patuh menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir namja yang baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Namja yang sudah mampu membuat pikirannya tertuju pada satu hal. Jongin merasakan hawa yang tidak biasa melingkupi tubuhnya. Otaknya memproses sesuatu sepeti 'tidak' namun dalam telinganya seakan ada seseorang yang terus mengguman 'kau tidak bisa menolak'.

"Aku ingin—"

Jantung Jongin seakan berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Aku ingin kau menjadi penerus keluarga Park."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Park adalah keluarga terkaya nomor satu di Negara ini. Nama mereka begitu tersohor hingga keseluruh dunia. Kilauan kemewan melekat di tiap keturunan. Harta mereka melimpah ruah dan tak terhitung. Mereka sangat disegani oleh masyarakat, tidak terkecuali saat mereka melakukan tindakan tercela atau semena-mena, mereka akan tetap diagung-agungkan.

Banyak desas-desus yang tersebar bahwa di masa lalu, harta keluarga Park adalah hasil dari pencurian, sehingga banyak masyarakat yang menyebutnya harta kutukan. Keturunan murni keluarga Park yang menjadi pewaris akan meninggal tragis karena ketamakan mereka. Tidak ada yang pernah pantas menjadi pewaris harta keluarga Park.

Di masa lalu, karena memperebutkan posisi pewaris, terjadilah banyak pertumpahan darah dalam keluarga tersebut. Tuan Park yang tidak ingin garis keturunannya musnah, pada akhirnya mewariskan semua hartanya kepada butler keluarga Park. Tuan Park berpesan agar butler itu terus mencari orang di luar garis keturunannya terlebih diluar garis keturunan keluarga Park untuk menjadi pewaris harta miliknya. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga saat ini.

Park Chanyeol. Dulu namanya hanyalah Chanyeol. Anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Tuan Park menemukannya dan sejak saat itu juga dia dibentuk menjadi seorang Park. Dia sudah jelas dibenci semua darah murni keluarga Park. Semua pewaris harta keluarga Park yang lain sebelum dirinya juga bernasib sama. Keturunan Park jelas tidak terima jika harta keluarganya jatuh ke tangan orang lain meskipun hal ini sudah dilakukan berpuluh-puluh tahun. Dendam mereka sudah mendarah daging dan terus menerus diwariskan pada keturunan mereka.

Menjadi sasaran pembunuhan adalah bagian dari kehidupan Chanyeol. Banyak yang membencinya, banyak yang mendekatinya demi keuntungan, dan hanya sedikit yang bisa dia percaya. Atau mungkin hanya satu.

Keluarga Oh. Sejak dulu keturunan mereka selalu menjadi penasehat keluarga Park. Itulah takdir mereka. Selalu ada untuk membantu keluarga Park mengambil keputusan, walaupun terkadang seorang Park sangat sulit dinasehati akan tetapi, seorang Park bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada keluarga Oh. Keluarga Oh sangat terkenal menjadi penyimpan rahasia. Mereka bahkan memiliki perusahaan khusus untuk menyimpan surat wasiat dan surat rahasia dari berbagai penjuru dunia yang hanya dapat dibuka saat pemiliknya telah tiada. Selain itu keluarga Oh adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya di Negara ini sehingga 'aku tidak ingin harta kutukan' adalah kalimat yang akan selalu keturunan Oh ucapkan.

Mengingat masa lalu, Chanyeol jadi ingat pesan terakhir Tuan Park Minho, orang yang telah menjadikannya seperti ini. Hal itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dalam lamunan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau harus bisa menemukan seseorang yang tepat. Lihat ke dalam matanya. Gunakan hatimu. Carilah seseorang dengan hati murni. Aku yakin kau bisa merasakannya. Alam akan menunjukkannya padamu." _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?"

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Sehun yang sedang mengemudi. Dia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dia tersenyum sambil melihat matahari terbit dari jendela. Chanyeol menggeleng sambil kembali menerawang ke langit.

"Tidak. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

Sehun mendecih. "Aku kira kau sudah tertular gilanya namja disebelahmu itu."

Sehun melirik kaca mobil. Dapat dia lihat seorang namja sedang tertidur di samping Chanyeol. Tidurnya pulas sekali. Mungkin gempa sekali pun tak bisa membangunkannya.

"Bisa-bisanya orang gila itu tidur."

Chanyeol meringis. "Dia tidak gila."

"Ya. Maksudku pura-pura gila. Aku jadi penasaran mengapa dia melakukan semua ini."

Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang sedang tertidur. Tanpa ia sadari senyum cerah ia kembangkan.

"Kita akan tahu nanti."

Chanyeol terus memandang Jongin. Dalam pikirannya terancang begitu banyak rencana yang harus ia realisasikan. Dan yah dia bisa merasakannya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi awal yang menarik.

"Oke tapi sebelum kita mengetahuinya, mandikan dulu dia! Demi apa pun, dia bau sekali!"

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu berdiri disebuah tempat dengan penerangan minim. Dalam hati dia terus bertanya, ada dimana dia sekarang. Tempat ini begitu asing baginya. Ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Tak kunjung menemukan ujung tempat ini.

"_Jongin…. Jongin….."_

Langkahnya terhenti. Suara itu seperti desisan,rintihan, dan keputus asaan yang terus memanggil namanya. Tubuh Jongin seketika menegang. Ketakutan memenuhinya. Dia mencoba berlari menghindari suara yang terus mengikutinya.

"Aku bukan Jongin."

"Aku Kai!"

"_Selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi Kim Jongin."_

Matanya terbelalak saat suara itu menyahutinya.

"Tidak!"

"_Kim Jongin si pembunuh….."_

Jongin terduduk. Kakinya serasa lemas saat mendengar sebutan itu. Sebutan yang telah melekat dalam dirinya. Mengalir bersama aliran darahnya. Dia tahu dia pembunuh. Tubuhnya kotor dan penuh dosa.

"_Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?"_

"A….Aku…."

Jongin tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Matanya terus bergerak-gerak tak tenang. Keringat dingin terus membasahi tubuhnya. Dia takut….. Rasa takut yang telah lama hilang itu kembali lagi.

"_Kau berjalan terlalu jauh."_

Dan sebuah dorongan membuat Jongin terjatuh. Dia bangun dan menatap sekeliling. Jongin ada di dalam kotak kaca raksasa. Tangannya memukul-mukul kaca itu mencoba membebaskan diri. Dan dia berhenti saat tiba-tiba ada orang yang menghampirinya di luar kaca.

"I…Ibu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. _"Ya Jongin. Ini ibu."_

Jongin menghampiri ibunya namun kaca itu membatasi mereka. Jujur Jongin sangat merindukan ibunya. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Ia ingin minta maaf agar ia tak terus dihantui rasa bersalah.

Ibunya lebih mendekat pada Jongin.

"_Lihat, itu ayahmu."_

Kemudian di sisi yang lain ada ayahnya. Tersenyum meremehkan. Jongin hanya bisa terbelalak. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah itu. Antara benci dan takut.

"_Kau yang membunuhku."_

Jongin terkejut. Dia mundur ke sisi lain saat seseorang yang lain muncul.

"_Jongin, jangan lupakan aku."_

Jongin menoleh kebelakang. Matanya makin melebar. "Lu…. Kau kah itu?"

"_Benar. Kau berhasil membunuhku Jongin."_

Luhan menyeringai dengan mata yang tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam Jongin. Penuh kebencian yang membuat hati Jongin sesak. Seakan ia ingin membunuhnya hanya dengan tatapan itu.

"Tidak… kau bukan Luhanku…. Kau….. Xi Luhan…"

Matanya sudah hampir mengeluarkan air mata saat melihat sosok itu. Jongin hendak berjalan ke arah lain saat seseorang muncul dengan tersenyum. Membuat ia berhenti dan pandangannya terarah pada orang itu.

"_Kim Jongin."_

Dahi Jongin mengerut. "Park?"

"_Ya. Aku Park Chanyeol."_

"_Sekarang kau harus memilih diantara kami."_mereka berempat berucap hampir bersamaan.

Jongin memicingkan matanya. Dia semakin bingung dengan semua ini. Ketakutan semakin menghantuinya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Dia hanya mampu menggeleng lemah.

Luhan yang sedari tadi berseringai kemudian tertawa sekilas.

"_Ayo cepat pilih kami atau kau….."_

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan

"…_..akan mati."_

Seketika air masuk memenuhi kotak itu. Jongin terlalu terkejut, dia hampir tenggelam.

"_Ayo cepat pilih."_

"_Cepat pilih Kim Jongin."_

"_Atau kau…"_

"_MATI!"_

Suara itu terus menggema di telinganya. Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Saat membuka mata dia menemukan wajah Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Jongin segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri. Ya dia yakin. Dia memilih Park Chanyeol. Hatinya menyuruhnya demikian.

Saat tangannya terulur meminta bantuan, Chanyeol segera menggapainya dan menariknya keluar. Jongin langsung terjatuh dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Nafasnya masih tak teratur dan tubuhnya basah kuyup. Dia bisa melihat senyum Chanyeol saat sedikit menjauhkan tubuh mereka.

"_Pilihan yang bagus."_

Dan sebuah belati menancap pada perutnya.

"Aaaarrgghhhh…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaarrgghhhh…"

"Hey kenapa kau berteriak?"

Chanyeol segera menghampiri tempat tidur Jongin. Matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang tampak sangat kacau. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan tampak sedikit bergetar. Jongin menarik kedua lututnya dan menggigit bibirnya. Matanya tampak bergerak-gerak ketakutan.

"Hey ada a—"

"Jangan meyentuhku!"

Chanyeol menghentikan gerak tangannya yang hendak menyentuh Jongin. Ia hanya bisa maklum walaupun dia tidah tahu sama sekali apa yang terjadi pada Jongin. Chanyeol memilih menarik kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Jongin dan duduk disana. Mengamati Jongin yang masih tampak ketakutan.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Mereka masih saling terdiam hingga

"Ku mohon…"

Jongin akhirnya buka suara dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menyimak

"Kembalikan aku ke rumah sakit"

Chanyeol terdiam. Tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Ku mohon kembalikan aku kesana… aku merasakan hal buruk….."

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk."

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Namun air matanya tiba-tiba meluncur dengan sendirinya. Ketakutan memenuhi dirinya. Dia pun terkejut. Sementara Chanyeol masih belum juga bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Bo…. Bodoh….."

"Ahahahahaha kenapa aku menangis?"

"Tolong berhenti air mata bodoh….."

"Tolong berhenti…."

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk tidak menangis…."

"Ahahahahahah air mata sialan."

Jongin terus meracau tanpa arah. Dia menangis dan tertawa disaat bersamaan membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Chanyeol membawa Jongin dalam pelukannya. Mengelus kepala Jongin menenangkan. Awalnya Jongin terdiam sejenak hingga ia kembali menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Jongin miris. Dalam hatinya terus berdoa semoga ia tidak membawa orang ini pada penderitaan. Semoga inilah yang terbaik bagi mereka.

"Maafkan aku….."

"Tapi takdirmu adalah…"

"Berada disini bersamaku Kim Jongin…."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note :**

Hallo… maaf ya kalo chapter ini ga jelas banget heheehehe. Aku baru sadar aku nyimpen ini lama banget. Dan aku baca lagi ternyata absurd juga ya bikinanku ini. Tapi yah aku post aja soalnya aku menghargai kalian yang uda sudi ngreview ff abal ini huhuhuhhu makasih ya aku terharu bgt ternyata masih ada yg respon hehehehe. Maaf kalo chapter ini ngecewain kalian.

Aku cuma mau bilang aku ga akan janjiin apa-apa. Karena aku juga lumayan sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi mungkin ff ini akan terupdate lama. Maaf ya maaf.

Oke, itu aja yg mau aku bilang. Terima kasih untuk support kalian. Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini ya.

Bye Bye

.

**With Love,**

**OhMichele.**


End file.
